


Kay Sarap, Kay Lagkit na Kakanin

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butcher!Jongin, Cheesy, Crack, Fluff, Husbands, Kargador!Chanhun, Multi, Newly weds, Riding Soo, Rimming, Seller!Kyungsoo, Smut, public market
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: "Sweaty butcher Jongin wearing only an apron while butchering meats and kakanin seller Kyungsoo wearing short shorts while roaming around the palengke selling kakanin"base sa twt na ito: https://twitter.com/ninimyeonie/status/1029719028531523586





	Kay Sarap, Kay Lagkit na Kakanin

**Author's Note:**

> na-in love ako sa prompt na 'to kaya eto na naman may pakain akong kakanin huehuehue. naenjoy ko to at sana maenjoy niyo rin!

Dagsa na naman ang mga tao sa palengke. Kaliwa't kanan ang ingay, ang tanungan kung magkano ang kilo ng baboy, manok, baka at kung ano pa. Kaliwa't kanan rin ang tawaran na nagaganap at kaliwa't kanan rin ang panghahalina ng mga tindero't tindera sa mga mamimili na bumili ng kanilang mga binebenta.

Sa kabilang banda, may mga nandadaya ng timbangan, may mababait kung magbigay ng diskwento sa mga suki, pero may mga masusungit din, reklamo sa ganito ganyan.

Napaka-ingay. Pero eto ang karaniwang larawan sa palengke ng Baranggay Mapusok Zone 69.

Tad. Tad. Tad.

"Aba, Jongin, lalo atang lumalaki braso mo ah? Aba'y ano ba ang kinakain mo hijo at nang masabi ko yan sa anak kong payatot pa rin." Tawa ng suking si Manang Segundida na nagmamay-ari ng isang karinderya di kalayuan sa kanilang palengke.

Tad. Tad. Tad.

"Nako, manang, nakuha ko na lang ata 'to sa pag-mamatadero ko at pagkakargador ko noon."

"Imposible! Panigurado't may sikreto ka. Kakakain mo ba yan ng protina?"

Tinimbang ni Jongin ang tinadtad na baka na may nakakalokong ngiti sa labi. "Baka sa kakanin siguro?"

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Manang Segundida habang binabalot ang karneng tinadtad at iniabot ang plastik sa kanyang suki. "220 po."

"Kakanin?"

"Opo, yung kakanin dyan na binebenta sa labas. Yun din ata dahilan eh. Biruin niyo manang, bibingka sa umaga, maja blanca o minsan sapin sapin sa tanghali tapos madalas," may misteryong ngiti sa labi niya, "pitchi pitchi sa gabi. Yung malagkit sobra. Ay, sinasabi ko sa inyo ubod ng sarap. Hinahanap-hanap ko talaga araw-araw."

"Ikaw talaga, palabiro pa rin." Sabi na lang ng kanyang suki sabay abot sa bayad at kuha sa biniling karne. "Wag mo na ako suklian, hijo"

"Manang Segundida naman, eto ang sukli--"

"Wag na nga. Okay, na yan. Sampu lang naman isusukli mo. O siya, ako'y aalis na at magdamit ka ng maayos baka mahuli kang nakahubad pag may pumuntang taga-munisipyo dito."

Napatingin si Jongin sa suot na apron lamang sa ibabaw ng walang t-shirt na katawan at napakamot sa batok.

"Wag ho kayo mag-alala, magbibihis na rin po ako. Sadyang kay init lang talaga ng panahon ngayon." Paliwanag niya pero siyang ngiti pa rin ng suki sa kanya. "At tsaka subukan niyo yung kakanin dyan sa labas ah? Sulit sampung piso niyo dun."

"O sige, hijo. Susubukan ko nga yang kakanin dyan sa labas. Kita ko nga na pinipilahan. O siya, sa susunod na lang ulit!" Kaway ng kanyang suki hanggang sa lumipat na ito ng ibang pwesto para mamili pa ng ibang kakailanganin.

Pag-lingon ni Jongin sa kaliwa, tatlong babae na may bayong bitbit ang nagbubungisngisan at tingin nang tingin sa batak niyang katawan.

Nginitian naman niya ang mga potensyal na mamimili na ikinakiliti ata sa singit ng mga babaeng tila uhaw sa magandang hugis ng katawan ng lalaki.

"Ano pa ang inyo?" Magalang niyang tanong.

Sumagot ang isa, "Kuya, papisil naman sa braso mo."

Dagdag ng pangalawa, "Kuya, ang gwapo gwapo mo. Isang kilo nga ng abs mo."

At hirit ng pangatlo, "Ngayon lang ako namalengke dito, kuya, pero mas mainit pa pala dito kesa sa labas. Ang lapad lapad mo kase, mas malapad ka pa sa tingting kong asawa. Pakurot naman sa braso nang malipat ang swerte mo sa katawan ng asawa ko!"

Hagikgik at gigil ng tatlong babae na ikinatawa na lang ni Jongin dahil sanay na siya sa ganitong reaksyon ng mga mamimili sa kanya.

"Nako, teka lang." Hinubad niya ang apron na suot at binalandra ang magandang katawan na ikinanganga ng tatlong babae pati na rin ng ibang taga pwesto't mga dumadaan.

"Hoy Jongin! Magbihis ka nga at baka walang bumili ng karne ko dito!" Sigaw ni Jongdae, isa pang matadero sa di kalayuan.

Ngumiti si Jongin kay Jongdae tsaka nagsuot ng kamisetang walang manggas tsaka pinatong ang apron.

"Ugh, Kuya, mas mabuti pang nakahubad ka na lang." Sambit ng isa sa mga babae.

"Ugh, oo nga, kuya. Sobrang laki mo."

"Hay, kayo talaga, ano ba ang bibilhin niyo mga mamshies?" Tanong niya sa tatlo na nagsabay-sabay na sa pagbanggit ng kanilang mga bibilhin at nag-uunahan pa. Bumuntong hininga na lang si Jongin sa sitwasyon hanggang sa dinumog na siya ng iba pa at walang mayaw pa rin ang lupon ng mga kababaihan sa pagsambit ng mga papuri patungkol sa kanyang kagwapuhan at kalakihan ng katawan.

Pero kahit ganoon ay magiliw pa rin niyang pinagsisilbihan ang mga bumibili, yun nga lang di siya nagpapakurot o nagpapakapa man lang sa mga braso niyang ubod ng laki.

Isang mahabang araw na naman ito para sa kanya.

 

-

 

Samantala, di kalayuan sa labas ng mga permanenteng pwesto ng palengke ay ang bisekleta na may nakalatag na mga panindang bibingka ng sikat na tindero na pinagbibilhan ng marami.

"Teka lang, isa-isa muna. Pumila kayo't di kayo makakakuha ng masarap kong bibingka." Nagpilahan ang mga suki at mga baguhang mamimili ni Kyungsoo mapababae man o lalaki. "O, ikaw, ate, anong iyo?"

"Bibingka, kuya. Dalawang balot po."

"Dalawang balot, o ayan." Abot sabay kuha ng bayad ng babae. "O, sunod." Taas kilay niya sa sumunod.

"Ang ganda ganda naman, pwede ba pabili ng halik sa labi mong mukhang sintamis ng bibingka mo?" Banat ng lalaki na hiniyawan naman ng kasamang barkada na nakapila rin.

Napaikot na lang ng mga mata si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa pinakadulo. "Yung mga nasa dulo dyan pwesto na sa harap dahil wala naman akong halik na binebenta na gusto ng mga kumag na 'to. Oy kayo, tsupe tsupe na kung walang bibilhing masarap kong bibingka."

Napakamot sa ulo ang lalaki at umalis na ang lupon nito.

Naka-ilang benta si Kyungsoo nang may isang weirdong lalaki ang lumapit muli sa kanya.

"Magkano sa suman?"

"Sampu lang, kuya." Paghahanda ni Kyungsoo sa isang supot.

"Apat nga. Samahan mo na rin ng sapin sapin tsaka number mo."

Nagpintig ang mga tenga ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. Kay init na nga ng panahon, pinapainit pa ng mga loko-lokong lalaki ang dugo niya.

"Ha?"

"Sabi ko, apat na suman, isang sapin sapin at samahan mo na rin ng number mo." Makapal na mukhang inulit ng matandang lalaki na mukhang nasa kwarenta na.

Agad na dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang mga bibilhin ng lalaki at binigay ito sa kanya. "Singkwenta yan. At kuya, dating sundalo tatay ko kaya kung ayaw mo malagutan ng hininga ng maaga manghingi ka na lang ng number ng iba, hm?"

Napakamot sa ulo ang lalaki at umalis na matapos makapagbayad.

Napabulong si Kyungsoo sa sarili ng, "Utu-uto, magsasaka tatay ko. Hayop." at isinuksok ang perang natanggap sa nakasuot na bag sa kanyang beywang bago ibinaba ang sumbrerong suot dahil tumitirik na ang araw.

Hindi lang kilala si Kyungsoo sa masarap niyang bibingka at sa pagiging maganda, kilala rin siya bilang isang mataray at walang inuurungang tindero sa kanilang baranggay.

Nagpatuloy ang ganoong proseso sa mga sumunod na oras na kinasanayan na rin naman ni Kyungsoo hanggang nakakalahati na niya ang binebentang mga kakanin. Kahit init na init, buti na lang at maikling shorts ang suot para di pagpawisan ang mga binting kay kinis at kay lambot sa paningin na kahit sino'y mapapabalin ang tingin sa makakapal at kurbadong mga hita ni Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Balik sa pwesto ni Jongin, na ngayon ay pinagkakaguluhan na rin ng mga hindi lang bata't kaedad niya, kundi pati na rin ang mga thunders na na panay sabi sa kanya ng kay gwapo't kay macho ay biglang napadaan ang mga kargador na sina Sehun at Chanyeol na ikinabling naman ng tingin ng mga  mamimili niya.

Sa tanaw naman na pwesto, napapabuntong hininga na lang si Jongdae.

"Oy, pre, yung asawa mo sa labas napapalibutan na naman ng mga nanlalandi sa kanya. Salbahin mo't baka manakaw sayo." Balita ni Chanyeol sa kanya na pinagumpisahan ng pagbubulungan ng mga babaeng mamimili sa paligid.

"Onga, pre! Tanghali naman na tsaka nakita ko na si pareng Yixing kanina. Papunta na yon dito. Aba'y kay ganda ni Kyungsoo ngayon kahit ako naaakit eh. Wag mo nga pagsuotin ng maikling shorts, kumikinang siya lalo kaya marami naaakit. Kinis kinis pa naman." Wika naman ni Sehun habang nagpupunas ng pawis sa mukha gamit ang tuwalyang nakasabit sa kanyang leeg.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin sa narinig. "Magtigil ka dyan Sehun. Tigilan mo asawa ko kundi malilintikan ka sa akin. Oy, Chanyeol, alam mo ba 'tong si--"

"Jongin, naman--"

"--Sehun may hindi sinasabi sayo." Asar ni Jongin sa kaibigan ukol sa sikretong silang dalawa lang ang nakakaalam.

"Ayy tangina naman, Jongin tumigil ka di ko naman aagawin yung bebe lab mo eh!" Irap ni Sehun kay Jongin na natawa na lang.

"Ha? Ano yun, Hun?" Pagtataka na ngayon ni Chanyeol sa kasamahang kargador.

Binantaan ni Sehun si Jongin mata sa mata at hinila si Chanyeol papalayo sa pwesto ni Jongin. "Wala yun. Wag mo isipin. Kwentong barbero yun si Jongin."

Umiling na lang si Jongin sa narinig habang nakapamewang at pinagmamasdan ang dalawa. "Ay nako, parehong tanga."

"Jongin! Uy!" Tawag sa kanya ng isa sa mga suki niya. "Totoo ba na may asawa ka na?"

"Oo nga, may asawa ka na?" Walang tapos na pagtatanong sa kanya ng mga nakapaligid sa kanyang pwesto.

Nginitian niya ang mga babae at tumango. "Nung Linggo lang kami kinasal. Kung gusto niyo siya makita, bili lang kayo ng kakanin niya diyan sa labas. Masarap kakanin ng mister ko. Manamis-namis, ubod ng lagkit, at syempre ubod ng sarap, kaya nga ata lumaki ng ganito katawan ko eh." Tawa pa niya.

Dismayadong tunog ang bigay ng mga kababaihan sa kanya pero sinundan din naman nila iyon ng sunud-sunod na, "Di bale, sayo pa rin kami bibili kahit may asawa ka na basta yung mga mata namin busog sa presensya mo." Hagikgik pa ng ilan na ikinatawa na lang ulit ni Jongin.

Di rin nagtagal at dumating na si Yixing, ang kapalit niyang matadero para sa tanghali.

"Aalis ka na, Jongin?" Tanong ng mga suki niya nang tanggalin niya ang kanyang apron.

"Oo eh. Hanggang tanghali na lang ako dito ngayon. Xing, pre! Kaw na bahala dito!" Tango niya sa lalaking gwapo rin naman at pwede rin ipanglaban ang katawan.

Nagpaalam siya sa mga suki at na halata ang pagkalungkot sa kanilang mga mata nang lumabas siya sa pwesto na pagmamay-ari ni Manong Junmyeon na kanyang pinagtatrabahuhan at dumiretso na sa pwesto ng kanyang kabiyak na--tama nga ang balita nila Chanyeol sa kanya--napapalibutan na naman ang maganda niyang asawa.

"Ganda ganda mo naman, sing ganda ng mga gawa mong bibingka." Rinig ni Jongin na sinabi ng bumibiling lalaki kay Kyungsoo.

"Wala ka na ba bibilhin?" Pagtataray na naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Siguro, sing sarap mo yung mga bibingkang 'to?" Hirit pa ng lalaki sa kanya kaya napatikhim na si Jongin at agad na pinulupot ang braso paikot sa beywang ng asawa.

"Eh kung isapul ko kaya yung kamao ko sa bibig mo, di ka pa rin titigil? Tigilan mo nga 'tong asawa ko't baka kunin ko yung gulok sa loob talagang tatamaan ka sa akin." Banta ni Jongin sa lalaki at hindi siya nagbibiro. Oo, maganda ang kanyang asawa at maraming nagkakandarapa dito, pero ang pinakaayaw niya sa lahat ay ang bastusin ito.

Agad na umalis ang lalaki na napabusangot nang malaman na may asawa na pala si Kyungsoo.

"Gago yun ah? Bastusin ka ba naman ng ganon. May sarap sarap pang nalalaman." Galit na sabi ni Jongin na nakapamewang na habamg tinitingnan kung nakaalis na ba ng tuluyan ang lalaking gumulo sa asawa niya.

Paglingon niya kay Kyungsoo, isang matamis na ngiti ang handog nito sa kanya bago tumingkayad, humawak sa braso niya at patakan siya ng halik sa labi.

"Buti nandito ka na. Kanina pa kita hinihintay. Gusto ko na umuwi. Namamawis na ako sa init." Kunot ng noo ni Kyungsoo.

"Ubos na naman pala tinda ng asawa ko ah? O sige, sa bahay na tayo mananghalian. Mamaya ko na lang din daanan si Mang Junmyeon para sa kita ko ngayon." Tumingin muna si Jongin sa paligid kung saan ramdam niya ang mga titig ng ibang tao sa kanya bago halikan ulit si Kyungsoo ng mabilis sa mga mapupula at matatabang labi nito.

Tinulak ni Jongin ang bisikleta ng kakanin ng asawa pauwi sa kanilang munting tahanan.

"Nagtabi ako ng pitchi pitchi mo. Ang bilis kasi naubos."

"Ang bait naman ng asawa ko. Salamat." Malambing na sagot ni Jongin.

"Kamusta ka pala kanina? Dinumog ka na naman ba ng mga tagahanga mo?"

"Pag sinabi ko bang oo, magseselos ka ba?"

"Bakit naman ako magseselos eh ako na nga asawa mo." Tawa ni Kyungsoo sabay punas sa tumatagatak na pawis ng asawa sa mukha at leeg nito. "Pero ah, wag ka lang din nila bastusin kase kung oo, alam mo naman kung anong kayang gawin ng mga kamao ko."

"Oo naman, Soo. Kapag may nangganun sa akin susumbong ko sayo."

Nakangiti lang si Jongin hanggang matunton nila ang kanilang maliit na bahay. "Pero pano kung sabihin ko sayo nakapa nila 'tong braso ko?" Nguso ni Jongin sa braso niyang namumutok na sa laki.

Hinampas iyon ni Kyungsoo at sumimangot. "Bahala ka dyan wala kang pitchi pitchi sa akin ngayon." Dumiretso siya agad sa loob ng bahay.

"Uy, mahal, biro lang naman! Akin na yung masarap mong pitchi pitchi!" Pagtatabi ni Jongin sa bisikleta tsaka hinabol ang asawa sa loob para lambingin ito.

 

-

 

Pagpatak ng gabi, mga mag-aalas diyes, ay bumuhos ang malakas na ulan.

Walang saplot ang dalawang lalaki at nakikisabay ang kanilang mga ungol sa matinding ingay ng ulan sa kanilang bubong.

Nagbibilang lang si Kyungsoo ng perang kinita sa araw na iyon ng biglang atakihin siya ni Jongin ng basa at maririing halik sa kanyang leeg.

Di naman niya ito pinigilan dahil gusto rin naman niya iyon.

Sinalsal nila ang kanilang mga ari. Pinaglalaruan rin at niloloko. Baliw na baliw na sila sa init ng kanilang nagkikiskisang mga katawan.

Napapaliyad pa si Kyungsoo sa sarap na dala ng mga kamay at labi ni Jongin sa kanyang nagbabagang katawan.

" _Ah...ah...J-Jongin...hnggg..."_ Ungol niya habang nasa gitna ng kanyang mga hita ang asawa na ang dila ay imiirsirkulo sa kanyang basang butas.

Tunog ng mga halik at basang dila ni Jongin na tila sumisipsip sa kanyang bukasan sa pwetan ang nakikisalo sa buhos ng ulan.

Walang humpay ang pag-ungol ni Kyungsoo. Kanyang sinasamantala rin ang sarap na bigay ni Jongin sa kanya.

Gusot na ang kanilang kama, ngunit tila wala pang balak si Jongin tumigil sa kanyang pagkain kay Kyungsoo habang patuloy pa rin ang paglapat ng kanyang basang dila sa rosas na kulay ng bukasan ng asawa.

"Tangina ng lalaking yon. Di ko pa rin makalimutan na sinabihan ka niyang masarap," Sabay patak ng halik sa singit ng asawa. "Ni hindi ka nga niya malamutak ng ganito." Nagpatuloy pa siya sa pagsipsip, halik at dila sa paligid ng bukana ng loob ni Kyungsoo.

Hingal na hingal si Kyungsoo. Panay taas baba ang dibdib. "Nung wala ka pa," hinga, "--tinawag pa niyang pitchi pitchi pwet ko. Dapat nga, sinipa ko na siya sa ari niya, _ah_ , kaso, _hnfff_ , J-Jongin--" Sinabay ni Jongin ang pagsalsal at pagdila sa kanya. "--natakot din ako, Jongin-- _ahh_ \--"

"Makita ko pa yung gagong yun, puputulin ko na dila niya nang di na siya makatikim pa ng kakanin mo." Iniba niya ang pwesto ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakadapa na sa kanyang mga tuhod at kumukurba ang likod sapagkat itinaas niya lalo ang kanyang pwetan.

"Hinalintulad pa niya 'tong mga 'to sa paborito ko. Gago talaga yun." Himas at pisil ni Jongin sa maumbok na pwetan ng asawa bago nilubog muli ang mukha at ilong sa hiwa ng pwetan nito tsaka nilapa muli ang sensitibong butas ng asawa.

Nakasabunot si Kyungsoo sa sapin ng kanilang magulo nang higaan habang ginagamitan pa rin ni Jongin ng mahika ang kanyang dilang walang awang nilalamutak ang kanyang pwetan.

Ubod naman ng sarap nito para kay Kyungsoo kaya napapatingala siya sa sarap habang pumaparte ang mga labi para sa ungol na pinapakawala.

Sa ilang minutong ginagawa nila iyon ay sinamahan na ni Jongin amg dila ng isang daliri na nakapasok na sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Patuloy siya sa paghagod ng daliri sa butas ng asawa habang dinidilaan ito.

"Ako lang may karapatang magsabing masarap ka, Soo. Ako lang." Seryosong sabi ni Jongin at kilaunan ay pinalitan niya ang dila't daliri ng kanyang matigas na ari na sagad na pumapaloob kay Kyungsoo.

Bumilis. Bumagal. Sakto lang. Ganoon ang sukat ng pagbayo ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang napapapalo pa ito sa pwet ng asawa na gustong gusto naman ni Kyungsoo gawa ng kanyang mapang-akit na pagbagtas ng, _"Ah!"_ paulit-ulit hanggang sa nakahiga na si Kyungsoo sa kama, kapos ang hininga at hawak ni Jongin ang mga binti nito habang nilalabas pasok niya ang kanyang ari sa asawa na kunot na ang noo sa intensidad ng kanilang pagsisipi.

Kumanlong si Kyungsoo kay Jongin ilang saglit at nakaakap sa leeg nito habang taas baba sa ari ni Jongin sa kanyang loob.

Nagsalo na ang kanilang mga ungol na para bang musika kasabay ng mahihinang kulog sa labas ng kanilang tahanan.

Nilapat ni Kyungsoo ang mga palad sa pisngi ni Jongin at nginitian ito ng kay tamis na ihahalintulad ni Jongin sa matatamis na kakaning hain lagi ng kanyang iniirog.

" _Mhmmm_ , sayo lang ako, Jongin. Walang makakaagaw sa akin sayo. Ikaw lang mahal ko." Dampi niya ng halik sa labi ni Jongin at kumawala.

"Ako rin naman, Soo. Walang makakaagaw sa akin sayo. Nakatali na ang mga daliri natin sa isa't-isa, mahal ko. Dito lang ako sa piling mo." Malumanay na saad ni Jongin na buong puso niyang alay sa pinangakuan niya sa altar at sa harap ng kanilang mga magulang na tangi niyang sasambahin at pagkakaingatan.

Nagdikit ang kanilang mga ilong. Nakalatag ang isang palad na ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng asawa. Ramdam niya ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso nito.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Ni. Dito lang din ako sayo."

"Mahal kita, Soo. Sobra sobra pa sa sarili ko."

Nagtali ang kanilang mga bibig sa isang mainit na pagsayaw ng mga nananabik na mga dila.

Kiskis at laro ni Jongin ang isang utong ni Kyungsoo habang hindi pa sila kinakapusan ng hininga. Ngunit ilang sandali lang din naman, inihiga muli ni Jongin si Kyungsoo tsaka binilisan ang pagbayo sa nagiinit na loob ng asawa.

Hindi natinag ang paglakas ng mga ungol ni Kyungsoo. Ganun din ang walang sawang pagpiga sa ari ni Jongin sa kanyang loob.

Bumibilis at pasarap nang pasarap ang mga sandali. Pakiramdam ng dalawa'y lalagutan na sila ng hininga sa tindi ng bugso ng nararamdamang ligaya.

Napakabilis. Napakasikip. Tila nilulunod silang dalawa sa init at tamis.

Nanginginig. Nagsisitirikang mga mata. Namumuting paningin.

Sa matinding agos ng nakakaliyong ligaya ay natunton rin nilang dalawa ang rurok ng pag-iisa. Puso sa puso, katawan sa katawan.

Sumaboy ang likido sa loob at mga hita ni Kyungsoo. Dibdib niya'y kinatasan rin ng sariling likido.

Maraan na pinunasan ni Jongin ang asawa bago niya ito hinagkan na para bang ayaw na itong pakawalan pa sa kanyang tabi.

Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa kanya at kumapit rin ng kay higpit, mga puso nila'y nagtatalbugan sa bilis at pagkasabik pa lalo umano nila sa isa't-isa.

"Galit ka pa rin ba, Ni?" Maingat na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa mapagprotekta niyang minamahal.

"Isa pang beses na bastusin ka niya o kung sino man wala na akong sasantuhin pa, Soo. Alam mo yan na ayaw na ayaw kong binabastos ka lang ng kung sinu-sino dyan."

"Hay, ang hirap talaga maging tulad ko. Cute na nga, gwapo pa, maganda pa." Tinawanan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang lahat. "Kahit singsing natin di man lang nila mapansin, no?"

"May gana ka pa magbiro ah?" Di rin naman napigilan, natawa rin si Jongin. "Oo nga, may singsing na nga tayo sa daliri, di pa rin nila natatanim sa isip na kasal na tayo. Palibhasa habol lang nila sa atin itsura natin at katawan."

"Eh ikaw nga dito ubod din ng gwapo, pinagkakaguluhan ka rin. Pero tama ka, sa itsura lang naman natin sila patay na patay." Simangot ni Kyungsoo. "Akin ka lang ah?"

"Oo naman." Halik ni Jongin sa bibig ng asawa. "Tsaka alam naman na nila na may asawa na ako. Di rin magtatagal at sana masanay sila sa atin. Kakakasal lang din naman kasi natin."

"Kung sabagay. Siguro bukas wala na manlalandi sa atin. Sana lang talaga o baka makasapak na ako." Banta ni Kyungsoo.

Pinisil ni Jongin ang ilong ng asawa habang tumatawa. "Manghahabol siguro ako ng itak sa susunod." Gatong pa niya na kanilang ikinatawa bago nakatulog ng mahimbing yakap ang isa't-isa.

 

-

 

Sa mga sumunod na araw, kahit pila pa rin sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo, iilan na lang nagtangkang lumandi sa kanya.

"Ang sarap ng kakanin mo, parang ikaw, sarap tingnan." Banat na naman ng isang lalaki sa kanya.

"Nako, Kuya. May asawa na ako. Hanap ka na lang ng ibang masarap sa mata bago ka mahuli ng matadero kong asawa't baka habulin ka ng itak."

"Weh, di nga? Kasal ka na?" Di naniniwala ang lalaki sa kanya.

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo. Aninag din niya sa lalaki na walang masamang intensyon ito sa kanya.

"Oo nga. Kasal na ako--" May lalaking tumikhim sa tabi at nagawi ang mata nila pareho sa bagong dating na lalaki.

"Ano meron dito?" Akbay agad ni Jongin sa asawa matapos ang payapa niyang pagtitinda ng karne sa loob. May mga mamimili pa rin siyang malandi kumausap sa kanya, pero di na tulad ng dati na walang sala a g mga babae sa mga pinagaasasabi nila sa kanya. Sa halip, kwento na nila kay Jongin ang pagkakita nila kay Kyungsoo na sinamahan pa nila ng puri sa taglay na ganda ng butihin niyang asawa. Bukod pa roon, may iba na bumili na rin ng kakanin kay Kyungsoo at malaki ang pasasalamat niya samga taong iyon.

"Teka po, kayo po ba si Kuya Jongin?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ng lalaki.

"Ako nga." Tango naman ni Jongin at tiningnan ang lalaki maigi. "Kilala ba kita?"

Pinanood lang silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Naku hindi. Madalas kasi nakukwento ni mama sa akin yung paborito niyang tindero't matadero sa palengke na maganda daw hubog ng katawan at ubod ng gwapo. Sana ako din daw ganun." Biglang lungkot sa tono niya.

"Teka, sino ba mama mo?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"Si Aling Segundida dyan sa karinderya lang malapit dito. Pinabili po kasi ako dito nang masubukan daw dahil sinabi niyo po." Imporma ng lalaki sa kanila at napaparte ang bibig ni Jongin dahil naalala niya ang mga kwento ng suki niya tungkol sa anak na patpatin.

"Ahh, ikaw pala yun. Kinukwento ka rin ng mama mo sa akin. Pero alam mo hijo, etong pinopormahan mo baka inakala mong bata ah? Pero kasal na kami." Ngisi ni Jongin sa bata. Gwapo naman ito pero yun nga lang patpatin.

"Di ako mukhang bata, Jongin, tumigil ka." Siko ni Kyungsoo sa asawa bago ngumisi sa bata.

"Sus, kahit bente siyete ka na eh mukha ka pa rin diyesiotso. Ayan ah, di na dose. Diyesiotso na." Asar pa lalo ni Jongin sa asawa at napatiklop na lang si Kyungsoo ng mga braso sa dibdib at umirap.

"Pasensya na po kayo. Ang ganda naman po talaga kasi ni kuya," Turo niya kay Kyungsoo. "Pero hayaan niyo po, gusto ko na rin maging katulad mo Kuya Jongin! Kakain na ako ng marami at ma-eehersisyo. Sige po, aalis na ako. Salamat sa kutsinta at biko!"

"Teka dagdagan natin yang binili mo ng dalawa pa. Libre na. Pero alam mo hijo, wala sa itsura ang dapat tingnan sa isang tao. Nasa ugali yun. Wala rin yan sa laki ng katawan. Basta masaya ka sa kung ano ka, mahalin mo, hm?"

Ngumisi ng pagkalaki ang lalaki. "Kuya, lalo lang po kayo gumaganda sa sinabi niyo pero salamat sa payo. Kuya Jongin, maswerte po kayo. Sige po sa uulitin!" Paalam ng bata sa kanila hanggang mawala na siya sa kanilang paningin.

Nagkatinginan ang mag-asawa.

"Ano?"

"Tama nga siya, Soo. Lalo ka ngang gumaganda."

"Ano ba, tumigil ka kakaharot mo. Mamaya na yung pitchi pitchi mo."

"Yung bilugan at malagkit mong pitchi pitchi?" Sayaw ng mga kilay ni Jongin sa asawa sabay dampot sa natirang suman at subo roon habang tinititigan ang asawa.

Piningot ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na napa-aray sa sakit. Mabigat ata ang kamay ni Kyungsoo kahit mukhang lampa lang.

"Ang harot harot mo talaga. Oo na, di lang pitchi pitchi makukuha mo. Lahat na ng kakanin ko iyong-iyo."

Ngumiti ng malapad si Jongin at inakbayan ulit ang asawa bago ilapit pa lalo ito sa kanya. "Etong suman ko, iyong-iyo rin to. O, eto subo mo."

Sinubuan naman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng suman bago pumatak ng halik sa ngumunguyang labi nito na kay pula at kay sarap naman talagang halikan para bang unang subok lang niya kumain ng kakanin. Pero etong kakanin ni Kyungsoo, walang makakatalo dito at iyon ang pinakapaboritong lamutakin ni Jongin araw-arawin man.

"Uhaw ka na ba, mahal ko?" Sayaw ngayon ng makakapal na kilay ni Kyungsoo habang minamatahan ang walang manggas na suot ng malapad na asawa.

Inubos ni Jongin ang suman. Itinapon niya sa supot na nakasabit sa gilid ng pwesto ni Kyungsoo ang pambalot ng suman tsaka pinaraanan ng dila ang mga labi nang tingnan maigi ang mala-dyosa sa ganda niyang asawa.

"Tara uwi na tayo?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mabilis kumalat ang balita sa maliit nilang baranggay, kaya naman halos lahat na ng taga-roon ay kilalang-kilala na ang mataderong si Jongin at ang tindero ng kakanin na si Kyungsoo na walang ginawa kundi ipagkalandakan ang matibay at matiwasay nilang pagmamahalan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

May isang dayo na nakatunton sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo dahil ayon sa sabi-sabi, napakasarap daw nito gumawa ng kakanin.

"May kasintahan na ba yan? Ang ganda-ganda niya kase." Tanong ng lalaking pinagtitinginan dahil sa ubod ng gwapo, gara ng pananamit at nakaparkeng mamahaling sasakyan sa tabi.

Bumulong ang kausap niya. "Naku, wag na ho kayo sumubok pa't dahil kasal na ho yan si Kuya Kyungsoo. May singsing ho oh?" Turo ng babae sa daliri ni Kyungsoo.

Pero kahit ganoon ay hindi natinag ang taga-dayo nang siya na ang bibili.

"Magkano sa lahat niyan?" Ngiti pa niya.

"Lahat ho? Naku dalawang daan po." Panglalaki ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Kunin ko lahat."

"Po?"

"Bilhin ko lahat."

"Seryoso po?"

"Oo, para sa magandang tindero tulad mo--"

"Alam naman ng lahat maganda asawa ko," Akbay bigla ng sumulpot na si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at minatahan ang lalaking magara sa kanilang harapan na laking gulat nang dampian ni Kyungsoo ang matipunong lalaki--si Jongin--ng halik sa labi.

"Bale totoo nga't kasal ka na pala." Minatahan ng mandarayo si Jongin mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Ahuh, kaya kung balak mo pormahan 'tong asawa ko. Pasensya na, binakuran ko na 'to." Ngisi ni Jongin sabay higpit sa hawak kay Kyungsoo na nakasandal na rin sa kanya. "Ano? Bibili ka pa ba ng kakanin? Mukhang mayaman ka naman bakit di mo na bilhin lahat kahit kasal na ang asawa ko?" May banta sa boses at mga mata ni Jongin kaya napalunok ang dayo at binili pa rin nito lahat ng natitirang kakanin ni Kyungsoo.

At wala na mapasidlan ang tuwa na umusbong sa kanilang dalawa kaya't napahalakhak sila pag-alis ng dayo. Hinalikan ni Jongin ang singsing sa daliri ng asawa at humalik naman pabalik si Kyungsoo sa labi niya na mas ubod pa ng tamis sa lahat ng pinagsamang mga kakanin sa mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> basta sa au na 'to si jongin yung tipo ng guy na hindi pipigilan si ksoo magsuot ng shorts kahit deliks. gunggong na lng yung mga mambastos dahil sa kung anong suot ni bebe soo.
> 
> ako po ay nasa @kadispace sa twt witwiw~


End file.
